leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anasigma/Carter, the porcelain legionnaire
Engish not native me langage be. indulgent you be. History Not long ago, a meteor struck the side of a mountain not far from Piltover. When the head explorer, Ezreal, was sent to inspect the mysterious object, he and the team of explorers were shocked to see that something apparently burst the meteor. From within. Researches in the area didn't show any evidence of anything, and the explorers, losing hope of finding anything of interest, went back home. Some time later, a mysterious visitor presented himself at the door of the Institute of War. He was presenting himself as an "ambassador" coming "from the sky" and willing to prove the strenght of his "values" in battle. He refused to give more informations. No one doubted that he was the one within the meteor. Now Carter fights in the league, bringer of strange and corruptive alien technology. He doesn't seem to be close to any faction, but seems instead to be fighting for a different power... wich one ? Description Phreak mode activated. Carter is an AD caster and anti-carry who focuses a lot on utility. He is extremely mobile thanks to the short cooldown on his Q, and can be very tanky if he gets some health thanks to his innate. His two other spells, though, are a hint to his main focus : Decimating carries. Even if you are not trying to destroy one, debuffing and stunning a fleeing enemy champion is still probably a good idea. His ultimate, Dislocate, is a single-target bland nuke, whose real powers are revealed by his basic abilities : in fact, all of his basic abilities apply some sort of debuff, and each of these debuffs on the target will grant his ult additional effects. I play Carter as a-Phreak mode deactivated. Phew, just in time. Abilities |date = Custom |attack = 90 |health = 35 |spells = 85 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 420 (+89) |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.60) |mana = 222 (+30) |manaregen = 6.6 (+0.50) |range = 150 |speed = 315 |damage = 54 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+2.6%) |armor = 10 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) }} point of armor for each % of his current health. * |firstname = Ichor claw |firstpic = Psykolog_ichor2.png |firstinfo = (Passive): Carter's autoattacks apply a DoT that deal a percentage of the target's lost health as physical damage every second for 5 seconds. (Active) Carter jumps at the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies in an area and applying them the passive's poison. *'Range:' 450 *'Diameter of AoE:' 250 *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown' 5 seconds *'Physical Damage DoT:' 1% of target's lost health(+0.05% per bonus attack damage) per second |firstlevel = |secondname = Torpor orb |secondpic = Psykolog_orb.png |secondinfo = (Active): After a short channel (0.1 second), an orb appear at the target location for 5 seconds. The orb is indestructible and is impassable terrain. Enemies that stand in an AoE around it are dealt magic damage every second. Enemy champions in the AoE also have their attack damage and attack speed reduced. *'Range:' 750 *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Orb Diameter:' 50 *'Diameter of AoE:' 750 *'Cooldown' 14 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Tumble Magnet |thirdpic = Psykolog_magnet.png |thirdinfo = (Active) Carter throws a magnet at the targeted enemy, and it attaches to it for 3 seconds, slowing it. if the enemy takes damage equal to at least 15% of its maximum health while the magnet is attached, it detonates, dealing magic damage and stunning it. *'Range:' 650 *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Slow:' 30% *'Stun:' 1,5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Dislocate |ultipic = Psykolog_dislocate.png |ultiinfo = (Active) Carter's mask emits a strong beam of energy that hits the targeted enemy champion. This champion is dealt massive magic damage. In addition, Dislocate has additional effects if the enemy champion is affected with Carter's basic abilities debuffs (multiple bonuses can cumulate). *'Q:' If the target is affected with the DoT, Dislocate's damage will be physical instead of magical and deals bonus damage depending of Carter's bonus physical damage. *'W:' If the target stands in Torpor Orb's AoE, all the other enemies in the AoE will be dealt 50% of Dislocate's damage (including the potential scaling from Q) and silenced for 1 seconds. *'E:' Any magnet attached to the target will detonate instantly and deal 20% bonus damage. *'Range:' 900 *'Cost' 100 mana |ultilevel = }} Recommended Items Quotes and other things Quotes : Movement : '-For the orthodoxy.' '-On the way of culling.' '-My steel won't disappoint you.' '-There is nothing to fear.' '-Towards our goals.' '-We are being watched. Do you hear them ?' '-On the verge of victory.' '-Perfection awaits.' Attacking : '-Rend the flesh.' '-Flay the skin.' '-Light armor, heavy weapons.' '-I'll cut through any skin.' '-Steel outmatches the skin.' '-They will forget their heresy.' '-They're not part of our perfection.' Casting Dislocate with all three debuffs on the target : '-Strike !' '-Your body shatters !' /joke : '-I may be porcelain, but I'm definitely not china.' '-Is this an elephant ? I hate elephants.' /taunt : '-Come here, I'm giving out earrings. Magnet earrings.' '-Who wants this perfectly shaped ball ? Perfect for soccer.' '-If only you weren't here, this sun could illuminate perfection.' Easter eggs : -Ichor claw's DoT deals 1 less damage per second to Viktor, Orianna and Blitzcrank (how can a robot be affected by ichor, anyway ?).''' -When Singed is affected by Ichor Claw's poison for the first time of the game, he says "yummy" (Singed can drink whatever he wants). -Carter gains 1 AP when there is an allied Viktor in the game (mechanical prophets gotta love each other). Art by Eric deschamps. The images for the innate, Q, W, E, and Ult respectively by Raymond swanland, Steven Belledin, Svetlin Velinov, Drew baker and Martina Pilcerova. I claim no property on any of the pics used here (like I can draw anyway). All of it is the property of Wizards of the Coast. Useless Trivia -the base idea of the concept was some sort of religious-themed fighter. It changed a lot and only the W was kept and thoroughly reworked. -the innate's pic and name look like an offensive thingy because the first idea was dealing damage around him when he took too much damage at once. But it was a hell of a balance and "imaginary coding" (how the ability would work with LoL's mechanic and engine) and I changed it, but didn't change the pic (nor the name). -"carter ? why carter ?" 'cause I shout in the chat "HOW SHOULD I NAME HIM" and the first answer was "it looks like a carter, name him carter". -the ultimate should have been called lux canon... then I remembered lux existed. Category:Custom champions